Lorne's Story
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered why Evan Lorne hates to be in the spotlight? Why he likes the shadows? He was really born Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived, he was sick of being a celebrity and chose to leave England to be in the USAF and SGC. When three people from Evan's past show in Atlantis due to experimental magic, he has to chose his new life or his past. T for Evan's swearing.
Harry Potter x Stargate Atlantis

My name is Evan Lorne

Evan Lorne always kept to the shadows, he hated being singled out in any form due to his past. Since he came onto Atlantis as John Sheppard's second in command, he had to hide who he used to be, what he was. Then came the dreams, the remnants of his past.

One such dream caused him to sleepwalk and fall down the steps of the 'Gate room "damn it, I've got to stop doing that" he swore badly. John looked amused at his 2IC "nice trip, Lorne?" He asked, Evan shot John a glare that rivalled General Jack O'Neill's "ha ha, Colonel" he growled, taking the hand John offered him "what happened, Ev?"

Evan shrugged "no clue, been sleepwalking since I was a kid" he lied, he'd been doing it for the last three years before Atlantis, but not that John knew. Yet, something was up around the Colonel, as if he could see through Evan's stories.

John knew something was different with Evan, but he kept quiet about it. If Evan wanted to talk to him about it, then Evan would tell him. But when Evan's past came to haunt him in Atlantis, he had to own up to John and tell him the truth about who he was and where he really came from.

Evan was exhausted. The amount of time Rodney had him in that damn Control Chair, but it was worth it to help Atlantis get his CO back home. He went to his quarters and flung himself on the bed, not bothering to take off his boots and fell asleep.

In his dream, he was haunted by the final battle of the second Wizarding war, the battle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His friends, teachers and enemies had died and it was because of Evan's reckless actions.

When John failed to get hold of his 2IC, he went down to Evan's quarters and saw his second in command thrashing in a nightmare. "Evan, Evan!" Evan started and blurrily looked at his CO "John, what happened?" He asked him.

John looked at him in concern "you tell me, I couldn't get a hold of you and when I come down, you're thrashing in your sleep, muttering a name" he said, Evan slowly got up "just a dream, Colonel" he assured.

John looked unconvinced, but left it at that as he walked out of the room. Evan sighed, he hated lying to John. The Colonel was an older brother to him and was always there beside him whenever Evan landed himself in the infirmary.

He got dressed and went to help John with the new recruits "okay, I'm Lt Colonel John Sheppard, I'm your new CO" John and Evan knew they had to do this, even though the two hated to give speeches. Evan hated being put in the centre.

Then John turned to Evan "I'm Major Evan Lorne, I'm Colonel Sheppard's second in command, do as he says and I won't have to find and kill you" Evan and John smirked at the looks of nervousness on the rookies faces, they loved threatening them with Evan hunting them down and killing them. Either him or Rodney McKay.

It was five times funnier if it was an angry Rodney McKay, last time it was both Evan and John who were chased around Atlantis by Rodney. Evan smirked as John oversaw the rookies shooting the Wraith stunners "can't shoot shit?" He said, John laughed "nah, they can't" Evan grinned, but felt uneasy too.

Something was coming to Atlantis, something from his hidden past. A dangerous something or someone. When the two officers were in the deserted Control Tower, John noticed Evan's unease "you okay?" He asked, Evan shook his head "not really, something's not right, sir."

John looked at his 2IC "Evan, what's that supposed to mean?" He asked as Teyla, Ronon, Rodney and Woolsey came into the room "something I've been hiding from you since the day we met" Evan admitted. John looked surprised.

The two were so engrossed in their conversation that they hadn't noticed their team come in and listen "you're joking, Evan. Seriously?" Evan looked his CO in the eyes "do I look like I'm joking?" John shook his head "whoa, that's just...whoa" "Colonel, Major."

The two spun around and saw their team and the leader of the expedition "uh oh" they looked at the other "on your own, Ev" Evan scowled at John "thanks, Colonel!" He snapped irritably, but jokingly. Evan knew this was going to be hard to explain when a silver light appeared in the gate room "oh boy, now what?" Evan muttered as he recognised the redheaded man.

"That your backstabbing ex friend?" John asked "yep" Evan said, popping the 'p' and glaring at the man, Evan still hadn't forgiven Ron.

"Ev?"

"I'll sort it, sir"

Evan walked down the steps of the gate room and faced his ex friend "prison no good for you, Weasley?" Evan cheeked him.

John had to bite back a grin, even their team (who'd overheard everything) had to hide their grins, as Evan wound up his ex friend. Ronald Weasley glared at Evan in hatred, thanks to Evan he was an outcast in his family "no thanks to you, Potter!" He snarled at Evan.

Evan began to lose his own temper "it's Lorne, not Potter. I got rid of that name when you tried to kill me, Weasley" he snapped, his right hand resting on his '45 mm calibre. "Oh boy, Evan's gonna lose it" John muttered, Rodney looked uneasy himself "so, what brings my traitor best friend to the Pegasus Galaxy?"

"The what galaxy?" Evan smirked, gotcha! "The Pegasus Galaxy, moron. Welcome to Atlantis" he smirked, John was walking down the steps to his 2IC when he was thrown back by a blast of magic. Evan saw his CO get thrown back "Colonel!" He ran up to John's side "sir, you okay?" He asked his CO.

John groaned and took the hand Evan offered "yeah, been worse" he waved off as he stood beside Evan. The Major glared at his ex friend "that's the last straw, Weasley. Never mess with anyone on the Atlantis Expedition" Evan snarled.

The Major wad beyond furious now, Weasley had pushed it when he hurt Evan's commanding officer and best friend. No one messed with anyone Major Evan Lorne cared for and got away with it. Even the rookies knew to stay out of Evan's way when he was pissed as hell, then came another silver flash and a familiar bushy haired girl appeared "hey 'Mione" Evan called with a smile, Hermione Granger looked up at him and cried in joy "Harry!"

Evan grinned as she walked up to him and literally nearly crushed the life out of him "'Mione, that's starting to hurt!" he gasped, Hermione backed off "sorry, where've you been for ten years?" She asked, Evan looked at his CO and the Leader of Atlantis "that's a long story and extremely highly classified" Evan said, Richard nodded as John wrestled Wealey into one of the isolation cells and rejoined them in the briefing room.

Evan told Hermione everything, from the minute he was drafted into the SGC and onto SG-6 to the day he met John and was made the Second in Command of the Military on Atlantis "that's a lot to take in, Har...Evan, sorry" she said, almost calling Evan Harry again, Evan shrugged "that's my life now. It's like a bad sci-fi novel or movie" Hermione rolled her eyes "nothing's changed." Evan and John looked at each other and grinned like a pair of teenage pranksters Hermione missed "stop looking like the Twins" she glared at him, Evan shrugged and John bit back a grin.

Woolsey learned a lot of new information about his Major and military second in command, the fact that Evan Lorne was formerly a famous Wizard known as Harry James Potter rang a bell with him. His brother knew Lily Evans, Lorne's mother, as a young man. He vaguely recognized Lorne when he met him when Evan was on SG-6, if Major Evan Lorne had green eyes and a scar.

Hermione looked uneasily at Evan "we've got a slight problem at home, Evan, _he's_ back" Evan's face grew dark with anger "how the hell's that possible? I thought we destroyed those damned Horcruxes" he said, clenching his fists in rage "we missed one, R.A.B." Evan cursed himself to high heaven in a variant of languages that caused Woolsey to snap "Major Lorne!" John looked uncertain at Evan, he'd never seen this side of his best friend, but when Evan was pissed, and that was a cause to bring in the cavalry.

"How's he gonna get me _this time_? I'm in a frickin different galaxy!" He almost yelled, Hermione looked ashamed "Ron, he was actually a spy for Voldermort" she admitted, Evan cursed again. "He was a damned Snake in Lion's clothing!" Evan was now in a severely foul mood, even surpassing Rodney's foulest moods, Evan usually had good control of his temper. But this was pissing the twenty-seven year old Major off, why couldn't Voldermort leave him alone? Was that too much to ask?

Hermione handed Evan something out of her pocket "something from home" she said, Evan grinned. He could use wandless magic, but he preferred his wand as he couldn't really control his magic due to Dumbledore and Ron messing with the amount of blocks and charms on him. He still had all his old school equipment in the trunk in his room, which had been shrunken and placed in his pocket when he'd left earth four years ago with the essential things he's had in his backpack he'd taken with him. John knew what Hermione had given Evan, his old wand.

"Holly and Phoenix tail feather, 11½ inches" he smirked, then both commanding military officers grew serious "Hermione's right, he'll come for me and kill anyone in Atlantis just to get to me" he and John began laying out a plan to keep their city safe and keep the people they cared about safe, the only people that would be in the Control Tower would be their team, Carson Beckett (his clone), Jennifer Keller and Woolsey himself with Hermione.

Evan didn't like that John and his team were with him, but John was his brother in all but blood, he was the closest thing Evan had to family. He still kept in contact with Aunt Petunia and Dudley, Vernon had died of a heart attack due to obesity, and they had security clearance to know where Evan was and what he was doing. Evan smirked to himself as he thought about his family, Aunt Petunia was more of a mother hen than Carson and Jennifer put together.

Evan knew the only way Voldermort would know he was Harry Potter was to remove the glamour charm he'd been using for the last ten years, the only thing Evan/Harry had done in the normal way was the laser eye surgery to correct his poor vision. He quickly took the charm off and the team were a little shocked on what Evan looked like now. Gone were his blue eyes, they were a vibrant green, which were filled with emotional pain and on his brow was a lightning bolt scar. "Whoa, looks like John isn't the only Kirk on Atlantis" Rodney said, John and Evan shot the physicist a glare "don't even go there" John warned, Evan looked the exact same.

Evan washed his face in the bathroom of his quarters as he took in the features he'd covered for so many years. The emerald green was brighter than he remembered and the scar was less noticeable on his older brow, he sighed and went to join Rodney, John, Teyla and Ronon in the mess hall, Carson, Jennifer and Woolsey were catching up the SGC on their situation, surprisingly General Landry accepted the reason why Evan had lied and changed his name "make sure this terrorist is killed before he harms Major Lorne" was all he said, cutting them off. Woolsey looked shocked as he took in what the General had said, but he had a job to do.

Evan was General Landry's godson, he'd known about Evan's magic since he was a child and if Hank hadn't been stationed in Iraq during the war, he'd have raised Evan with him. But Dumbledore had interfered and it had been twenty-six years before Hank had seen Evan again. So people minded that the fact General Landry was overprotective of both Major Lorne and Lt. Colonel Sheppard was the fact he saw them as his own children, albeit Sheppard's attitude.

Evan walked into the mess hall and saw his 'family' laughing and smiling, he walked over and threw himself next to his 'sister' "you are fine, Major Lorne?" Teyla asked, Evan shook his head "scared as hell, Teyla. I don't know why I'm getting back involved with this shit" he said, Ronon looked at him "your choice, Evan. You chose to defend the people you care about" he told him. Evan looked at the Satedan "thanks Ronon" he muttered, still not feeling like this was a good idea. John looked at his 2IC "Ev, we'll be fine, you wouldn't let this guy hurt us" he assured him.

Evan looked at his CO "thanks, Sir" John saw a small grin and that was a good sign as they finished their meal and walked up to the Control room, then Evan nearly collapsed from the pain in his scar. Standing before the Stargate was none other than Lord Voldermort himself. John helped Evan support himself on his feet, but this was going to be a problem for Evan if he showed any weakness. He was a damn United Stated Air Force officer and military Major! John and Atlantis were counting on him to keep them safe and Evan wasn't going to let them down.

He walked down the steps of the 'Gate room and paused half-way to the bottom, Voldermort looked like death personified. That would have been partially Evan's fault with destroying most of the Horcuxes, but that was Voldermort's own fault for splitting his soul into seven pieces. Voldermort looked at the black haired man walking down the steps of the room they were in, he looked familiar. There were Evans' green eyes, the same lightning shaped scar, but a well built and muscular figure on the shorter man next to the taller man who followed him down.

This was Potter. But what happened to him? What changed him from the cowardly teenager that managed to destroy his body to the confident man he now saw before him with a wand? He was dressed in black pants, black boots, a black shirt, grey and black coat with two strange marks on the arms and a black form of armor with a strange weapon in the thing on his leg. "Harry Potter…We meet again" he hissed, Potter's eyes grew dark with anger and annoyance.

"The name's Lorne now, Major Evan Lorne!" He snapped, he held his wand in his right hand lightly as Evan descended the final steps to the floor of the 'Gate room. Evan had his usual side arm, his wand and tact-vest on, there wasn't anything that the AR-1 and AR-2 teams were never prepared for, especially in the Pegasus Galaxy. Mainly dealing with the Wraith and a few familiar enemies from when Evan was based on Earth at Stargate Command with SG-6.

Voldermort hissed a laugh "brave and foolish, just like your father" he snarked, Evan was beginning to lose his temper again. John walked down to go to Evan so he could calm his 2IC down, but was thrown back up the steps by Voldermort's wand "stay back, sir!" Evan called. This was _his_ fight, not John's. He wouldn't ever forgive himself if John was injured or killed by his childhood enemy, Voldermort shot a spell at Evan, who dodged out of the way to the left and hit a force field erected around him, Voldermort and the Atlantean Stargate "oh shit!"

"LORNE!"

"What?"

"Language!"

Evan smirked, yep, Woolsey was pissed with his language. Not that Evan could help it when he was angry or worried about a situation, but that was Evan Lorne. He always spoke his opinions, never mind if they were needed or not, but that was just Evan. He avoided the Cruciatous Curse that Voldermort sent at him, but it just grazed his hand and caused him to drop his wand in pain, he grabbed his gun and shot at Voldermort who just used the Accio charm and flung it to the side "you lose, Potter" he sneered, Evan looked behind him at his 'family', they were all worried about him. He couldn't let them down. He grabbed his wand and shot the Killing Curse at Voldermort, but he dodged it and used the disarming charm on Evan and threw his wand to the side. Voldermort then used two strands of rope from his wand and strung Evan up by his wrists on the arch of the Stargate "you know what I need, Potter" Voldermort leered at Evan.

Evan lost his cool "for FUCKS SAKE, it's Evan!" He raised both his legs and kicked Voldermort in the chest and he was thrown away from Evan and the Stargate, which began to activate "oh shit, you have got to be kidding me!" Evan cursed as he struggled to free himself before the wormhole expelled the usual vortex which would kill him, he managed to escape in the nick of time and threw himself to the side as the wormhole expelled the vortex and stabilized the shield "IDC?" He called up to Chuck "SG-1, Major" Evan cursed, they needed to rid the force field and sort this mess out "don't worry, Major, they know. General Landry informed them" Rodney called down, Evan relaxed a little and summoned his wand and sidearm to him " _finite, incantaem_ " he used the same spell Hermione had used to save his life when he was twelve to disable the force field and allowed SG-1 to come through "Colonel Mitchell" he saluted him.

Colonel Cameron 'Cam' Mitchell grinned "Major Lorne" he replied, Vala Mal Doran, Teal'c, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Colonel Samantha Carter and Brigadier General Jack O'Neill followed him through to Atlantis "General?!" The echoed cry of surprise as Jack O'Neill himself came again. Jack rarely left Washington and to have him on Atlantis for the first time since Elizabeth Weir had disappeared and Sam Carter had been replaced was an honor "Jack!" John called to him. Jack helped Evan back to his feet as the Wormhole closed behind them and Evan's comn sparked to life " _permission to land on the Eastern Pier, Major Lorne?_ " Evan looked at John.

John nodded "granted, Colonel Caldwell. Good timing for supplies too" he jibed, Steven Caldwell gave a short laugh " _well you kids earned this treat_ " Evan and John took off to the Eastern Pier to meet with the _Daedalus_ , while Ronon and Cam got Voldermort into an isolation room next to Weasley. Both Evan and John wondered what this surprise could entail Atlantis, what had Steven and Jack cooked up for the Atlantis Expedition _this_ time? Maybe some R &R?


End file.
